


Amber Winter Albion: The Saviour

by xFandomloverx



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arthur's Daughter, Complete, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gay, Giving Birth, LGBT, M/M, Mary Sue, Merlin bbc - Freeform, Merlin is the fandom but the story is kinda based off Once a upon time, Merlin's daughter - Freeform, Mpreg, Other, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xFandomloverx/pseuds/xFandomloverx
Summary: Her mind is more exceptional than all of the most intelligent people combined.Her features are like a model.Her abilities are that of an assassin.Her nature is like the sweetest and most gracious woman that the world has ever seen.Her soul is the purest out there.Amber Winter Albion is the Saviour that will alter everything for the greater good.-Complete-
Relationships: Guinevere/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 16





	1. Prologue

_A woman was running through the forest carrying a bundle of a red cape in her arms, stitched in is the crest of Camelot, her tears rolling down on her cheeks. She then comes across an old and ancient dark oak tree. She has heard of stories, myths, and legends surrounding it and she knew what to do. She raised her free hand, as her other hand is still carrying the bundle with care when her free hand took the door and put the bundle inside, she was about to close it but stopped as she uncovered from the bundle. It showed a baby girl whose eyes were as deep as the blue sea and hair as dark as the night beyond the land, and around her neck was an important necklace as well as the bracelet wrap around the baby's small hand._

_The woman looked at the child one last time as she said her last words, "Find them," she then closes the tree with the plank and_ _her last energy to take her away. The tree then vanished and the girl is taken to somewhere safe, somewhere that no one can find her. Not even Emrys himself. Even if they tried to search the ends of the earth for her. No one can find her unless she wants to be found._

Amber gasped as she was bolting out of her bed. She sighed wearily as she tries to ease and control her breathing. She has not had that dream in like forever, 'so why now?' she questions herself. She shook her head before she checks the window that is near her bed, the sun has yet to rise, illuminating its tender light over the city of New York. She got out of bed and went to her medicine cabinet and drinks her medicine, both for delusions and her vitamins. She then takes her towel, went into the shower, and took a long hot shower.

After taking a shower, she went inside her walk-in closet and picked her outfit for today which is a long dark grey jacket, white turtle neck, black jeans, white rubber shoes, and her usual jewelry necklace which is a beautiful gold chain and light blue crystal and a bracelet which is a charm bracelet filled with dragons, wands, stars, and crowns. She then proceeded to the kitchen and made her coffee, her breakfast usually consists of two toasts of bread, beans, fried bacon, and a mug of Energen. While she was consuming her last spoonful of beans, her mind starts to float back to the dream that she had this morning. After devouring all of her breakfast, she grabs her big backpack and her violin case before leaving the house, securing the door. She started to walk to a nearby woodland park which was not that far from the house. 

She sighed as she saw a bench and sat down on it. She breathed deeply, breathing the scent of nature before exhaling trying to comfort herself. She looked around and observed that no one was in the park, she smiled to herself before lifting her hand, and then it had released a golden mist before it had transformed into a solid fire of a dragon. The dragon had stood on her hand before flying into her neck and snuggled in there as it made itself content. She giggled and smiled at the gesture.

Then something sparked at the corner of her eye, she turned around to see that it was a portal. She turned around and looked to see if there is anyone who is there that can see it as well, but no one seems to see it. She looked at her dragon to see that it was still sleeping soundly, she shrugged and adjusted her backpack and went inside of the portal. As soon as she went into the portal, the portal vanished out of thin air, nowhere to be seen again.


	2. Chapter 1

After Amber had walked out of the portal, she turned around to see the portal had quickly closed before her eyes. She checked her neck and saw that the dragon was nowhere to be found as well before seeing her surroundings. She was deep in of an unfamiliar forest, she looked down her clothes and the straps of her backpack are still there as well as the case of a violin that she provided. After trying to deduce how it has happened and what type of land she is currently in, she gathered that it was the UK, for she had seen these species of trees in person the last time she went to Great Britain.

She then started to venture out in the forest, finding a pathway or a road that could lead her in another town and upon traveling she stumbled upon a corpse, she turned it around to inspect it further and saw that the coloring of its skin saying that this corpse had died at least 3 hours ago or more. She then saw the sword that was beside it, she knelt and took the sword then she inspected it. Its blade is a bit dull and not that sharp, she could feel that it was a bit heavy which is to be expected since this sword is made out of real silver.

She inspected it a bit more and noticed that the hilt was a bit broken to which she would have no problem fixing it. The pommel has a gem that looks to be blue topaz but after inspecting the corpse and after considering his clothes and his scars, she deduced that it was stolen. Which was not surprising since the corpse is a bandit. She then inspected the corpse furthermore and saw a small bag, she opened it and saw the bag's contents, gold coins. Upon further investigation, she saw that it had an image of the king and that alone had taken her breath away for a moment.

She has two options to choose to believe in, what she just saw that someone had restored these coins in perfect conditions and she is having delusions again but it doesn't make any sense, she had taken her medicines and these coins had some dirt in them so someone, just used them as currency at most, so she opted to her other option that a small child and fangirl part of her was whispering in her ear, she went back in time. In the 15th-16th century to be nearly specific.

She then immediately stood up after sheathing the sword in its sheath and putting the bag of coins in her backpack. She attached the sword on the belt slots and walked away from the corpse. It had only been a few hours when she had found a path but almost groaned at the sounds of horses, she hid behind the tree to see that they were knights of Camelot upon seeing the crest stitched in their capes except for one man, she concluded that he was a manservant for one of the knights.

She backed away but broke a stick after she had stepped on, she grimaced at the sound and the knights had turned to the source of the sound to which she immediately hid behind of another tree which she knew was a stupid idea, but it was instinctual. She heard that they had unsheathed their swords, she listened on how many people have swords.

_1,2,3,4,5_

5 people have swords and one who doesn't have, she knew that they had the upper hand so she needed to get away from them but was too late, there was a sword already next to her neck, just one wrong move and it will be the end of her.

"Tell me your name and no harm will come to you," One of the knights who had his sword near to her neck, she swallowed her spit as well as an insult, then she started to speak, "Albion, Amber Winter Albion is my name and it would be at most pleasurable that if you could take your sword away from my neck?"

The knight reluctantly did so then another one asked, "What are you doing in the woods?"

"Just traveling, nothing much, for I have no reasons to attack or threaten the knights of Camelot for it will be a disgrace to me,"

"How do you know that we are from Camelot?"

"The Crest of Camelot is a golden dragon and its signature color is red to which you are wearing right now, it will be idiotic for a person to not notice another person wearing it and not realizing that they hail from Camelot,"

The servant tried to cover his snickers with a cough. "You're calling us idiots?" A blonde knight asked her threatening

"I did not specify any so I did no such thing but if my words do offend you at all, then I am sorry for I had not planned to go that route, and now since you are all here, can I travel with you?" She said to them with a monotone voice.

"Why?" The dark-skinned knight asked her

"Well, I need to go to Camelot seeing it might have answers for the mysteries of my birth," She told them as she grabs something from her backpack and presented it to them. The one with a slightly long black hair grabbed the cloth and he opened it, it had held Camelot's signature color and its crest.

"Where did you get this?" The knight with blonde hair once again asked her.

"I was bundled by it when I was a newborn, along with this jewelry," She told as she shows them the necklace and the bracelet. They inspected it before taking a step back, they sheathed their swords. "Well, that was said to me by the orphanage... So, are you going to take me then?"

"Well, we can't use the risk of leaving you alone and lost, then you can come," The blonde-haired knight told her. She smiled at them and bowed respected, before asking them once more, "Since I told you my name, it would be fair if you would tell me yours,"

"I am Arthur, King of Camelot," Arthur said to her to which she bowed at him with respect.

"Merlin, the royal pratness' manservant," The man with black hair and blue eye said to her which resulted in him in getting a smack on the head and her giggling at them

"Sir Gwaine of Camelot, m'lady," The man with slightly long hair said as he bowed and kissed on the back of her hand, she had to refrain herself from cringing.

"Sir Percival," The tall knight answered simply

"Sir Elyan," The dark-skinned knight said to her

"Sir Leon of Camelot and I apologize about the sword," The one who had their sword on her neck said, she nodded at him.

"Sir Lancelot," The other knight answered with a smile to which she smiled back.

"Well, shall we get going then? We do not want to enter in Camelot after its curfew, now would we?"

Arthur nodded at that and told her, "You shall ride with Merlin,"

"Of course," She told him to which when Gwaine was about to complain, he was hit in the head by Lancelot.

Merlin had helped her on the horse before himself then they rode out to Camelot.


	3. Chapter 2

It was almost dark when they had reached their destination as soon as they reached the gates of Camelot, Arthur told Merlin to escort her Gaius just to check if there are any injuries. Merlin agreed before he helped Amber down from the horse, there they walked to Gaius and Merlin decided to spark a conversation,

"Where are you from?" Merlin asked her as they were walking to the physician's chambers.

"Far far away, beyond from the 5 kingdoms, you might have not heard about it yet," She told him to which she is not lying, she did come from New York and if Camelot ever did existed then she would take a plane to go there.

"Really? So you must be tired from all the traveling then," Merlin commented to her.

"I am particularly used to it," She assured him, again she is not lying, she travels all around the world if her job ever needs her to.

"Anyways, we're here," Merlin said as he opened the door for her and let her in first. She thanked him before going into the chambers.

Gaius was grinding some herbs when the two walked, "Ah, Merlin, welcome back,"

"Hey, Gaius, uh, this is Amber, I just need you to check if there any injuries or something that might need some tending to," Merlin told him as he gestured to Amber to which she waved.

"Of course, alright, Amber, sit over there," Gaius said to her as he gestured her to chair next to the table. She obeyed and sat down on the chair after she took off her jacket and put her backpack and the violin next to her. Gaius then went over to her and started doing his check-ups on her. Merlin noticed the violin next to her and asked her, "You play?"

"Yes, I play many instruments but the one I am most relaxed is the violin though it does sometimes put a strain on my arm,"

Merlin nodded at her before Gaius finished his check-up, "No injuries or sickness, you are good to go,"

"Thank you, Gaius," She told him and Gaius nodded at her, Merlin then offered her to walk her to the nearest inn. She accepted it with a genuine smile.

After Merlin had escorted her to the Inn and having a nice conversation, Merlin went back to Gaius and they ate dinner. Merlin then went ahead and go to bed.

_Merlin opened his eyes and all he could felt was so much pain in his lower abdomen, he saw that Morgana was beside him holding his hand reassuring him which was surprising because Morgana went to the Darkside and Guinevere was there helping Gaius. Gaius said to Merlin, "Big breaths, Merlin, breathe away, breathe away," Merlin took a deep breath as he looked at his surroundings, it was a forest far away from Camelot. Why would he be doing in a forest?_

_"Come on, Merlin, you are doing great," Guinevere consoled him but it didn't help him when he felt a shock of agony charge through his body and he took a deep breath and tightened his grasp on Morgana's hand._

_"You're doing great, Merlin, keep going, you can do this," Morgana said to him as he took a deep breath once again._

_"Breathe, breathe, breathe, big breath, big breath, now, big push, big push!" Gaius shouted at him as Merlin shouted and naturally pushed. While he pushed, the surroundings around him started trembling, once after he gave a big push, what he heard next was shocking. A baby's cry._

_Guinevere cut the umbilical cord and then Gaius bundled the child in what seems Arthur's cape. Gaius then said to Merlin with a smile, "Merlin, it's a girl! A strong and gorgeous baby girl," Gaius tried to show her to Merlin but Merlin felt his head turn around and was about to cry, "Merlin?" Morgana asked him with dismay in her voice._

_Then these words just came out of his mouth that he ached to take back but did not have the physical strength to, "Gaius, Gwen, Morgana, I can't, I can't, I just can't" He sobbed as he didn't look at the child. He wouldn't believe that he had given birth to a baby girl and don't want to at least see her._

_Guinevere and Morgana frantically looked at Gaius for an answer and as Gaius was about to say something, they heard horses trotting, Gaius immediately gave the child to Morgana and Merlin said to her before she left to find the tree, "Her name! Is ----- ------,"_

_If he cannot view his child then he would at least give her a name even though he did not know what name he gave her. Then Morgana nodded at him and left._

_Then the next few moments were a blur but he could hear what could be Uther's voice saying, "I will find your daughter and I will kill her as she is an abomination itself,"_

_"You shall never find her! Not even if you searched the ends of the earth for her, you can never find her!" Merlin heard himself say. Then he felt himself get plunged with a sword on his stomach._

Merlin gasped as he jolted and almost fell from his bed, he got out of his bed and saw from the window that the sun has yet to rise over the land of Camelot. He put on his clothes and went to his usual clearing to meet up with Kilgarrah. While he was walking to the clearing, his mind keeps drifting to 

**"O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**

Merlin waited a few moments before Kilgarrah came with a smile on his face before saying, "Merlin, I had hoped that you had forgotten about me."

"Why would I do that?" Merlin asked him amusedly, grateful for him lightening up the mood

"I see that you have already met the Saviour," Kilgarrah said after he laughed.

"Saviour? Who?" Merlin asked him with confusion.

"The girl you met from the woods," Kilgarrah said to him with what looked like to be a smile.

"Ah, you mean Amber? What's her destiny?" Merlin asked him curiously.

The Great Dragon sighed before talking once more, "While you and the once and future king have the destiny to rule over Albion with peace amongst its people and all creation, the Saviour's destiny is to protect you all at the darkest times and sacrifice herself in the name of Albion, as well as breaking the curse"

"She's going to die one day?" Merlin asked him with fear.

"If it is necessary, sadly she will," Kilgarrah answered his question.

"But, she is so young and- " Merlin said to him with disbelief and sadness in his voice. The girl was only 16 years old!

"Young Warlock, there is nothing you can do, destiny cannot be changed for it is set in stone for her the moment she had stepped in Camelot," Kilgarrah said to him then Merlin realized something so he asked the Great Dragon.

"What curse?"

"After Uther had slaughtered all the sorcerers in Camelot, Nimueh, his old friend and who used to be a high priestess of the Old Religion, had cursed Camelot,"

"Do you know what curse it is?" Merlin asked him.

"I fear that I do not know, and the only one who can break it is the Saviour,"

Merlin dismissed Kilgarrah then sighed before going to Arthur's chambers because dawn had begun. Start of a new day.


	4. Chapter 3

Merlin was about to go to the kitchen to fetch Arthur's breakfast when he saw Amber cooking, his eyes lit up, "Amber!" He said to her with a smile. Merlin felt his heart warm when he saw Amber in a beautiful red dress with her usual necklace and bracelet and her hair in a bun. He felt like pride in her.

"Ah, Merlin, good morning!" She told him as she smiled back, "What are you doing here?" Merlin asked her in curiosity "Well, I was walking around the palace when Gwen came up to me and offered me a job as one of the cooks," She explained to him as she puts some finishing touches on the food. "I didn't know that you could cook," Merlin said to her, "There are many things that you do not know about me, now, this is Arthur's breakfast and yours," She said to him which made his eyes wide,

"Wait, you're giving me some as well?" Merlin asked in disbelief.

"Well, did you have breakfast?" And before Merlin could even, his stomach grumbled which made him blush with embarrassment and Amber stifled her chuckles."Thought so, now eat," She told him as she gives him two plates of food which is fried bacon, fried eggs, two pieces of toasted bread, and some baked beans.

"Okay then, are you sure you don't need any help settling?"

"I am fine, now go, the king might get grumpy," She told him which made him chuckle, and went to Arthur's chambers.

When Merlin saw Arthur was still sleeping, he put Arthur's breakfast on his desk, he had already eaten his breakfast on the way up and then opened the curtains to let the sun in

"Wake up Lazy Daisy!" Arthur groaned as he put the pillow over his head, "Can you be any louder?"

Merlin rolled his eyes at that as he helps Arthur get out of bed and dress him.

"How is Amber settling in?" Arthur asked him as Merlin helps him put on a new and clean tunic.

"She is settling very well, she just got a job as one of the cooks Guinevere or The Queen offered her the job,"

"That's good, now Merlin, your chores for today are..." Arthur then started listing off the chores that Merlin needs to do while Merlin groans and complains.

A few hours had gone by and Amber is now having her free time, she's in her room from the inn, she is still unpacking.

Her violin is by the bed and inside the cabinet is a backpack.

Her backpack contains a multi-knife, a small packet that contains a small bottle of holy water, a pocket Bible, and a rosary, 2 shirts, 5 underwear, 2 shorts, 3 dasters, her phone which has a battery that just needs sunlight, a black facemask, the cape that she wrapped in when she was a newborn, 3 notebook, a mystery-action storybook, a handgun, and 2 ammo cases, pencil case that has pencils, sharpeners, water paint, ballpen, eraser, correction tape, scissor, tape, and permanent and a whiteboard marker.

She was using her phone when she heard footsteps, she immediately put the phone away. Merlin walked in and saw Amber, "Hey, Amber, wanna help me pick some herbs for Gaius?"

"Sure. What's the worse that could happen?" She told him as she stood up from the bed and grabbed her backpack.

"Oh, you don't need to bring your backpack," Merlin assured her but she replied to him, "I like to be prepared,"

"Okay then," Merlin said before they left the inn to go to the forest and gather some herb, it was a good thing that Amber was an expert in everything because of her mind palace and of practice.

It was supposed to be a peaceful time, just picking some herbs for Gaius, maybe have a conversation with Merlin about Camelot and stuff but no, there had to be a band of bandits running after them. They were now hiding near a cave, Merlin breathed heavy breathes with all the running while Amber is just leaning against the wall of the cave but isn't that tired.

How did this happen you say? Well, they were now searching for some mullein which Amber know that it was hard and rare to find but it was fine. then out of nowhere, Merlin almost got his headshot with an arrow if not for Amber grabbing it and breaking it in front of him, his eyes were wide but got out of shock as Amber grabbed his hand and they ran away from the Bandits.

Now back to the present, Amber looked at Merlin and said, "Why didn't you use it?"

"What do you mean?" Merlin asked her as he turned around to look at her with confusion in his face.

"Your powers, I mean?" She asked him as she checked if the bandits were still chasing them

"H-how- What- I don't have any powers or magic!" Merlin said with fear in his eyes which made her raise an eyebrow at him

"Merlin, the moment you introduced yourself to me, I already knew you had magic," She told him as she checks again for bandits

"Please don't tell Arthur!" Merlin begged her, which made her be confused.

"What do you mea-, he doesn't know you have magic?" She asked him incredulously 

"Magic is banned in Camelot," Merlin told her which made her shock.

"But, it's Camelot! Maybe the stories were false after all." She said to herself, unfortunately, Merlin had heard of it.

"What stories?" Merlin asked her in disbelief as he sat down on the stone floor.

"In my hometown, there is a legend called the Arthurian Legend, where Arthur is the greatest king that the world had ever known and You, were his advisor, court sorcerer, and friend. With you, Arthur, and the knights of the round table, all of you are unstoppable," She explained to him.

"... What do your people think of it?" Merlin said to her with a thoughtful look

"Well, for us, we thought they were legends, and when I found out that Camelot is a real place, you would not believe the look of shock on my face that day," She told him nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by when you found out that Camelot was a real place?" He pressed her on with a question

"For us, Camelot is a mythical place though there had been studies and people trying to discover that Camelot is indeed real like normal people do, they, label them as crazies or other terms that I would rather not say for it is inappropriate," She answered his questions as she sat beside him.

"...So you know the legend of the Once and Future King and Emrys?" He asked her with cautious in his voice

"Who wouldn't? 'Rex quondam, Rexque Futurus' is the translation of The Once and Future King in Latin, and it is said to be engraved in Arthur's grave but knowing you aren't an old man yet and that Arthur is still alive, I shall tell you no more even if it pains me to do so," She told him

"Why? Why won't you tell me more?"

"We don't want to change the path that we are walking when we are so close to our destination now do we, Merlin?"

"... Do you also have magic? Do your hometown's villagers have magic?"

"I have magic, yes, and no one else besides you, know about it, but for everyone else, when they hear the word magic, they immediately think of a card magic trick or anything that can be explained by science and/or that it is a trick to the eye."

"What happens if you reveal yourself?"

"I am immediate to be taken away from my loved ones and be experimented on with the most painful experiences or be treated poorly just for the name in science and find answers for it,"

"So there is no place for magic then?"

"There is, in your house, just don't get caught but the person that accuses you of using magic is either labeled as crazy or get sent into a mental asylum which is a place for crazily ill-minded prisoners or patients unless they have evidence then we are fine,"

"Hm. Can I see your magic? It's fine if you don't have to or if you're uncomfortable and all-"

"Merlin, it's fine," She told him as she raises her hand, and then it had released a golden mist before it had transformed into a solid fire of a dragon. The dragon had stood on her hand and roared a small roar. Merlin looks at the dragon in awe before the dragon flow into merlin's neck and settles. Amber giggled at the dragon while Merlin is confused.

"Draco likes to snuggle, especially in the necks," Amber explained it to him to which he nodded.

"You named him?" Merlin asked her with curiosity lacing his voice

"Of course, I did, it can turn also into a real dragon if I wished so," She told him before she checks if any bandits are chasing after them.

"What else can your magic do?" Merlin asked her.

"Merlin, I can do many things except about the balance, " She told him.

"Heh, at least I am not alone in this anymore," Merlin said to himself.

"Merlin, you never were," She told him which made him smile before she made Draco disappear and added, "Now let's go and collect the other herbs, let's just avoid the bandits," Amber then stood up and helped Merlin stand up. They walked back to Camelot.


	5. Chapter 4

It has been a month since Amber has transported back in time, she made many friends with all of the townsfolk and people in the castle, even the nobles were quite fond of her because she makes the most delicious food and every single time the dish is different, good, and new to them. She has made everyone fond of her, especially Merlin, Arthur, Guinevere, The knights, and Gaius. Also, she made a house, well more like summoned it, but it's the same thing.

Arthur had been fond of Amber, not in a romantic way but like in a father-daughter way. He would do anything to protect her and Camelot and would give her anything. It just warms his heart when she would ever do something cute like making a flower crown for the kids and Guinevere. There was one time where Arthur was going to the training grounds early in the morning to train and he saw her training with a sword and she looked like an expert! His eyes were wide as she fights gracefully on air. He smiled at her as she did her finishing move, she then sheathes the sword before resting standing up. After 2 minutes of rest, she then went back to her house. Arthur was impressed which does not happen often.

Arthur was fighting with the knights when the knight was about to slash his sword when something happened to him. A flashback had occurred, what seemed like a few minutes, felt like hours.

_Arthur opened his eyes to see not on the training grounds but he was running, he wanted to stop though he physically couldn't, he just kept on running. Arthur looked at 3 who was running in front of him, Morgana was carrying Merlin who had a big bump on his stomach, Guinevere and Gaius. They went deep in the forest, he remembered this part of the forest, this is where he first met Amber! Gaius laid a blanket on the ground before Morgana helped Merlin lie on it. Merlin shouted and it almost broke Arthur's heart._

_Arthur looked at them and said these words that he would never think that he would say, "I'll fight my father and his men off, you make sure Merlin gives birth safely to our child!"_

_Merlin was with a child!?! But he is a man, and why would he need to fight his father and men off?_

_Nevertheless, when Arthur was about to leave, Merlin said to him, "I love you, prat,"_

_This made Arthur's heartache for reasons he did not know but he turned around, knelt beside Merlin and they kissed what felt like would be the last time to him when it should be the first time. "I love you as well, idiot," He said before going into battle. Arthur could not believe what had happened, Merlin loved him and he was pregnant, he was gonna give birth to his child, his father seemed to hunt them down and- and- too much was happening in all little time, leaving him with more questions than answers._

_His body fought hard but his mind cannot comprehend that this is happening! Then he was then plunged by a sword in his abdomen, the sword was then pulled out and he fell on the ground looking at the direction where Merlin was 'giving birth to their child'. He then closed his eye but not hearing these last words, "I'm sorry that I have to do this, my son. But you and Merlin's child is an abomination itself and a disgrace to the Pendragon Dynasty and do not worry, as soon as I kill Merlin, you shall be freed from his enchantment," His father said before going to Merlin's direction. Before he breathes his last breath, he heard their baby's cries and Gaius saying, "Merlin, it's a girl! A strong and gorgeous baby girl,"_

_A baby girl... His baby girl... Their baby girl._

Arthur went back to reality and in time to block his knight's offense and defeat him in battle, he helped him up and went back to the table after saying, "Take a 15-minute break," He sat down on the chair. He eases his breathing to calm his heart, he didn't know what has happened. Maybe he was just tired and these were just delusions, yeah, maybe that's it. 

After training, he went up to his chambers and just took a nap for an hour.

Amber was in her room, writing some spells before testing them deep in the forest that is away from Camelot, she was trying to make a portal but so much, no luck. It wasn't that she wanted to go away from Camelot but if ever she was exposed by her magic to the king, she will need an escape plan. But for now, she was laying down on her dragon, writing on her notebook. Draco is just laying on the grass on his stomach as he wraps his wings against Amber. 

Everything was peaceful until something called out in her mind.

_Amber_

"Draco did you say anything?" She asks her dragon but he shook his head no.

_Amber_

Amber stood up then put her notebook in her backpack before Draco returned to her magic. She then started to walk to a clearing where she saw a Dragon, fly down and land in front of her.

"How small you are for such a great destiny," Kilgarrah said in a mysterious voice, she said to him which made him laugh a bit, "Makes sense, you're huge so I bet all of us look small to you, Kilgarrah,"

"You are not from here, young princess," Kilgarrah stated.

"Yeah... What do you mean young princess?" She asks him with confusion in her face.

"You are a princess, by blood. The young Warlock's and The Once and Future king's daughter" Kilgarrah said to her nonchalantly.

"... Are you saying that Arthur and Merlin are both my parents?! How?" She asks him 

"Warlocks can both bear and father a child, no matter the gender, it is because of their magic that helps them. " Kilgarrah explained to her.

"I am very confused right now," 

"Do not worry for everything will make sense,"

"Okay, let's say I believe you, let's say that I am their 'daughter', how and why did I end up in the 21st century?"

"While Merlin is in the process of bringing you to the world-"

"Gross,"

"-Uther Pendragon had teamed up with Nimueh to hunt them down, to hunt Arthur, Merlin down because of bearing the child that is called an abomination to him, and the Pendragon Dynasty, young savior,"

"Young savior?"

"You are the chosen one, you are the savior to break the curse that was cast by Nimueh years ago on Albion. You are as well to will and must sacrifice everything you have to protect Albion, The Once and Future King, and Emrys,"

"I knew that there was a reason why I had magic," Amber told him as she snaps her fingers.

"Are you ready for your destiny? Your destiny has started since the day you were born," Kilgarrah said to her.

"As you said, I was born ready," When Amber had said that, she heard an explosion in Camelot, she looked at Kilgarrah.

"Go!" He shouted at her and she teleported back in her room, she summoned armor and quickly put it on. She grabbed her sword, the same sword she found but she has added some new enchantments and was forged by dragon's breath, and ran out on the battlefield. Arthur looked at her in panic, "Amber!"

"Is everyone okay?" She asked Arthur quickly.

"Everyone except for Merlin here has already evacuated to the castle, you should as well," Arthur said to her to which she shook her head at him.

"No need, I'm here to protect Camelot with my life," She said then she ran to some enemies and killed them instantly. Arthur and Merlin were flabbergasted when they saw her skills. 

The battle lasted for 2 days, then Morgana came with her immortal army. Everyone who was fighting now surrounded Camelot protecting everyone in it.


	6. Chapter 5

Everything was about to go down until Amber stepped up. Merlin was carrying Arthur, the knights were still fighting and all then Amber had to step up. She had no other choice.

"Camelot is my rightful inheritance! I am supposed to be the queen!"

"Shut up Auntie!" Amber shouted at Morgana this ceased everyone's fighting immediately. Morgana was shocked that she shouted at her.

"What did you say?"

"Have you got ill in your ears? Didn't I say, shut up auntie, why? You have got a problem with it?"

"Why did you call me Auntie?" Morgana asks her

"If you value your life, I suggest that you do as I say, leave Camelot." Amber ignores her question and commands her with an authoritative tone.

"You are just a servant, a pathetic one at that! You have no power over me, who are you girl? Give me one reason why I should listen to you." Morgana said to her furiously. 

"-Because I am Amber Winter Albion, well used to be, I am the daughter of the Once and Future King and Emrys themselves! And you will end this battle and retreat for we do not want any more bloodshed, so I suggest you should leave," Amber said while she levitates from the ground and her eye glowing white and pupils gold, hair that was once black now turned into beautiful gold blonde color, clothes turning into a white off-shoulder dress, and her aura is becoming a visible light blue color. 

Morgana had her eyes wide as Amber raised her hands at Morgana and trapped Morgana in a white unbreakable dome. Morgana tried to break out of it but she was electrocuted and the dome exploded, white light spread the whole land of Albion. Arthur felt a surge of power jolt through his body as the same as Merlin while the immortal army disappeared into dust. Everyone's injuries, critical or not, were held. People who had died from the battle as Camelot's allies were revived.

Arthur stood up, composing himself before looking at Merlin. He cups his manservant's face as Merlin's tears were running down his cheeks. Merlin smiled at Arthur before he leaned and kissed him passionately. They pulled away for air, "Prat, "Merlin said with affection.

"Idiot," Arthur replied while Merlin has his arms around Arthur's neck. They pulled away as they look at the castle of Camelot, "What's happening?" Merlin asked no one in particular as the purple mist still lingers before disappearing.

"Let's find out," Arthur answered Merlin before they looked at each other and Arthur wrapped his hand around his before they started walking back to Camelot. They saw Gaius and Merlin ran up to Gaius and they hugged each other while the knights approached the kings and they bro hugged. Then when Guinevere stepped out of the castle, Lancelot went up to her and spun her around before dipping her as they kissed. They pulled away and took turns hugging with the others. Merlin sighed happily before Gwaine said, "The curse, it's finally broken."

"Yes, it would appear so, Sir Gwaine," Arthur replied to Gwaine as everyone smiled. 

"So what do we do now? " Guinevere asked Arthur with curiosity in her eyes. Merlin looked at her and said with a smile before he looked at Arthur with a loving gaze, "Now? Now, I find my daughter,"

"So, it's true then?" Amber said as she stops walking in front of them. Everyone turned around and looked at her, she was back to her normal self, creamy and pale skin, deep sea blue eyes, hair dark as the night beyond the land, and with a gentle smile. Arthur felt his breath hitch as Merlin gasps softly. Arthur and Merlin walked towards her slowly like she's fragile and one step could break her. Merlin examined her as he cups her face with both of his hands before he pulled her in a hug. "You found us," Merlin said, his voice cracking as he tries not to cry.

Arthur watched them for a moment before he hugged both his lover and child, patting on her hair comfortingly. That's when Amber started to hug them back, they pulled away and Merlin said before he sobbed, his heart filled with guilt, "I am so sorry, Amber, I couldn't bear to look at you, to not get attached to you so that it would make it easier and I-"

"Pa, it's okay. I forgave you all a long time ago," 

"Amber..."

"Amber, what's wrong?"

"It's about Morgana-"

"She escaped!?!"

"No, I want her to be forgiven, she deserves a second chance, the spell that I used had not only broken the curse and defeated but it also made Morgana see sense and be herself again, the one you used to know,"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she is here," Amber said to Merlin then they turned around to see Morgana is tattered white clothes, and with a look of guilt showing on her face.

"Morgana!"

"I know... I know that you cannot forgive for what I have done to you and Camelot, Merlin, brother, and the nicest punishment you can give or what you see fit is death or banishment then I shall accept it with open arms and I am sorry, for hurting you all, I now see that Arthur is nothing like his father, Merlin is the bravest person and everyone is the most courageous people that Albion will ever see," Morgana told them, and Merlin could see in her eyes that she is genuine.

"Morgana, I promised to myself that I will never turn my back again to the people that can still be saved and/or deserved to be saved, I will never make the same mistake again for what I had done to you, I had missed you, old friend," Merlin said to her as he walks towards her, he could see her face lit up and smiled at him. Then they hugged, Arthur felt his heart warm at the moment. 

"I, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, son of Hunith and Balinor, take thee, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; so as long as I live I love you, I will have and hold you and from now 'til my very last breath. This day I'll cherish what we have is timeless, my love is endless, and with this ring, I say to the world you're my every reason you're all that I believe in with all my heart I mean every word and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Merlin said as he slips the wedding ring unto Arthur's ring finger.

"I, Arthur Pendragon of Camelot, son of Ygraine and the Late King Uther Pendragon, take thee, Merlin Emrys Ambrosius, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to God's holy ordinance; I promise to hold your hand every night and to never let us lose our spark. I vow to have the patience that loves demands, to speak when words are needed, and to share in the silence when they are not. I vow to be giving and forgiving; to make you laugh and to laugh at myself. I vow to be by your side till the day I die. And with this ring I say to the world, you're my every reason, you're all that I believe in with all my heart I mean every word and thereto I pledge thee my faith." Arthur said his vows as he slips the ring unto Merlin's ring finger.

"By the power vested in me by God and all that is good I now pronounce you man and husband, you may kiss each other," Geoffrey said to them before Arthur and Merlin kissed each other. Everyone in Camelot cheered at the couple's union. Once the cheer died down, Amber came forth and knelt in front of them before Arthur picks up the crown and put it on her head. 

"I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, dub thee, Amber Winter Albion, Crown Princess of Camelot, rise," Arthur said before Amber stood up and bowed to the Kings of Camelot before turning around and bowing to the crowd which made them cheer again.

_After they pulled away, Merlin looked at Arthur and asked him, "What's next?"  
_

_"Well, we could start by you two getting married and making Amber a princess," Guinevere told them with a smile after she pulled away from giving a hug to Morgana, she still couldn't believe that she got her best friend back._

_Merlin blushed so hard that it made his face red and Arthur blushed a bit. Everyone laughed at the couple._


End file.
